Major Girl Crush
by Taking me high
Summary: Kristen Stewart finds herself having feelings for Dakota Fanning. DakotaStew love.
1. Chapter 1

Major Girl Crush

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed loudly as I shut the door of my hotel room. What was I doing? As hard as I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about Dakota, and I honestly didn't know what was going on. We'd finished filming all movies together for awhile, and now we were running around the world promoting Eclipse, but I was barely with her. I'd gone almost everywhere with Taylor and Rob, and only a few places with her. I missed her. I missed her smile, her perfect blonde hair, the way she looked at me with those big, blue eyes.

I mentally slapped myself. "Stop Kristen." I mumbled to myself. I was going crazy over a girl. Not just any girl, but Dakota. I sighed again. My phone rang, making me jump. I smiled at the caller ID. "Hey Dakota."

"Kristen! Guess what?" her sweet, innocent voice was music to me ears. "Looks like we're gonna be promoting buddies again."

I smiled, and I was glad she couldn't see me, because she would have laughed at how silly I looked. "Really?"

"Yes. Really." I could see her smile right now. Bright eyes, big smile...

"That's great." I said, snapping out of my daze.

"I'm landing today around noon."

"Really?" I looked around my messy hotel room.

"Yes. Really." she laughed. "I'm driving to the airport right now."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah. I'll call when I'm at the hotel okay?"

"Okay. I'll meet you in the lobby." I said, planning ahead.

"Alright. See you then." she hung up and I threw my phone on the already messy floor. I left my room and stepped across the hallway to Taylor's room. He answered seconds after I knocked, as if he was waiting.

"Hey Kristen." he always smiled when he saw me, as did I.

"Guess what?" I said, inviting myself in by walking into his room.

He shut the door behind me. "What?" he asked.

"Dakota's coming! She's gonna be promoting with us! Isn't that great!"

"Yeah that's awesome! When is she getting here?" he asked as we walked towards the small couch that was meant for one person.

"She lands as noon. She's gonna call when she gets to the hotel." I smiled as I thought about seeing her again.

Taylor walked past the small couch and sat on his bed. He patted he spot next to him and I sat down. "So your really excited to see her, uh?"

I bit my lip and remembered I'd told Taylor how obsessed I had been with Dakota lately. "Yeah... It'll be nice to see her again."

"Yes it will." We sat awkwardly, until he sighed loudly. "You gonna follow her around like a dog?" he asked. I knew he was joking, but it still annoyed me.

"Ha ha." I coughed.

He laughed. "I was kidding."

"I know." I muttered.

He watched me as I stared at my hands. "What's with you, Kris?"

I shrugged. "Nothing."

He raised his eyebrows, but shook his head. "Okay..." he sighed and leaned back. "So, you miss Rob?"

I rolled my eyes laughed. "Shut up Taylor!" I said, still laughing. I turned around and pushed his back onto the bed so I was sitting on top of him.

"Sorry." he laughed. "Now will you get off me?"

"I don't know... Are you really sorry?" I smiled down at the beautiful boy.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I didn't move. He knew the rumors of me and Rob dating annoyed both me and Rob greatly, since we were only friends. Honestly, I would date Taylor before Rob, just because I would never think of Rob like a boyfriend. "Please move." he pretended he couldn't breath. "Your just so heavy!" I smacked him and we both laughed. I moved down so I was lying on top of him like he was the mattress. I stared into his deep, brown eyes.

"I'm not heavy." I muttered.

"I know." he muttered back. We seemed to be lost in each other's eyes, and I couldn't move. I felt his heart beating faster against my chest. I grinned. "Not in this life time, Taylor." I smiled and leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"But you just kissed me." he said as I crawled off him and stood up.

"But not on the lips, honey. That would be gross." I was completely joking, since we'd kissed for eclipse.

"Right. Gross." he coughed on his words and I realized he was upset. He sat up and I looked down at him. I leaned down and hugged him.

"You okay?" I asked."Yeah." he said, suddenly cheery again. "I'm fine."


	2. Chapter 2: the feeling

Chapter 2: The feeling

I didn't know what to do for the whole morning. I paced back and forth in my hotel room, thinking about Dakota. I didn't know how I was going to make it till noon, I was sure to die. I wandered out onto the balcony that my room had, and lit a cigarette. I watched the paparazzi, taking pictures of me from below. I tried to ignore them and yelling. I stood there, leaning over the balcony for hours, smoking. I went through 2 packs of cigarettes until I saw her. She was getting out of cab, dragging a big suitcase behind her. I smiled down at her and watched as she disappeared into the hotel doors. I thought about her being only 6 floors below me.

Still smiling, and I turned around and ran through my room and out into the hallway. I knocked on Taylor's door as I ran. Again, he answered quickly. But I didn't wait around, I kept running.

"She's here, isn't she?" he called after me, and I heard him jogging after me.

"Yup!" I called, and sped up to get the elevator. When I missed it, I went straight for the stairs. I wasn't going to wait. I ran as fast as I could, skipping steps when I could. I heard Taylor following behind me. I finally reached the lobby, completely out of breath. I jogged around looking for her, when I spotted her standing by the check-in desk. She was staring down at her cell phone. I ran at her at full speed, weaving through the people. I felt the flashes of the cameras from outside, but ignored them. I focused on Dakota, and she looked up as I got close.

"Kristen!" she called. I smiled and threw my arms around her neck, almost knocking her over. I felt her wrap her arms around my waist.

"Hi." I said quietly into her hair.

"Hey." she replied. I didn't want to let go, but to not seem to desperate, I let go. "I'm so glad your here!"

"Me too." she smiled warmly, and I realized how much I'd missed her.

"Want me to help you get to your room?" I asked, eyeing her huge suitcase.

"I don't want to make you work, but if you want to..." she trailed off, being her usual overly nice self.

"I don't mind at all." I grabbed her suit case handle. "What room you in?"

She looked down at her room key card. "Uh, room 117 on floor 6."

"Hey! That's right next to me room!" I smiled, knowing it had been set up this way by whoever planned those things.

"Awesome. So you'll know the way?" she asked as a question.

"Of course." I turned and took her hand. "Come on."

We took the elevators and blabbed the whole way up. She seemed just as excited to see me as I was to see her. She blabbed about all the sight seeing she'd done and about the new shirt she got. I smiled and listened to her sweet voice, and watched her smile when she got excited about something. When she went silent, I stepped in.

"Taylor's here to." I said. "He's excited to see you."

"So I heard." she smiled at me and opened her mouth to say something, but the elevator opened and it was time to get out. She shut her mouth and we started walking, me wheeling her suitcase behind me. She held tightly onto her purse.

"This is my room." I said as we pasted 115. "And that's Taylor's." I said, reaching over and knocking on 116. Taylor answered as we stopped a few feet over at Dakota's room.

"Dakota!" he said coming out of his room and hugging her. He hugged her back, and I felt their hug was a little to long. I slapped myself. Was I jealous? I knew Taylor didn't like Dakota... "I see your making Kristen do all the work." he joked with a grin.

"She offered." Dakota said quickly and smiled towards me. I felt my heart melt.

I nodded. "Where's your key?" I asked her. She pulled her keycard out of her pocket and handed it to me.

"So, how have you been since I last saw you?" she said, turning back to Taylor as I fiddled with the key.

"Good. But to many interviews to count." they laughed, and I felt jealous again. What was going on? I ignored my feelings and opened the door. I dragged her suitcase in and they followed behind me, chattering away. I set her suitcase by her bed and I suddenly had a flash of Dakota sleeping in the bed. I bit my lip and shook my head, suddenly getting nervous like how I was around the paparazzi. I sighed and turned to look at them, my hands in my back pockets.

"So I guess your all set then?" I asked.

She looked unsure, and looked around. "I could use some help unpacking. But you don't have to stick around."

"No, I will. I wanna be with you." We both smiled, and I felt Taylor staring at me in a weird way.

"I wish I could stay, but there's a game on right now and I'm kinda missing it and you-"

Dakota reached over to Taylor and lightly touched his arm. I flinched and wished she was touching me. "It's okay Taylor." she laughed. "Go ahead and watch the game."

"Thanks so much!" he said with a grin. "See you guys later." he gave me a special look, which I didn't understand, and he left.

"So how was your flight?" I asked.

"Good, actually. I took a nice, long nap." she laughed and I smiled. She walked past me and over to her suitcase. She leaned over and started to zip it open and fish through it. I stared at her butt, and continued to wonder what the hell was wrong with me.

"So what do you need help with?" I asked, taking a seat on her bed.

"Uh, well putting all this," she threw a bag of toiletries on my lap, "In the bathroom." she continued to fish through and pull out cloths. "And since we're gonna be here a few days, I wanna put some cloths in the dresser." she threw cloths at me which I caught. She stood straight up and looked around. "I guess that's all. I think I could've done this on my own." she bit her lip and sighed.

"I'm glad you didn't, because I need some time with you." I stood, and walked towards the bathroom with the bag. We were silent as I put the bag in the bathroom and helped her put some of her cloths in the dresser. I wondered what was on her mind, and some how managed to ask. "What are you thinking about?" I asked as she closed the dresser and we sat on her bed.

"Stuff..." she paused and sighed. "Everything I guess."

I knew that voice. "Homesick." I muttered almost silently.

"Yeah. A bit." she then laughed. "You know me so well."

"Maybe to well." I joked.

She laughed and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Your still a mystery to me, Kristen."

I paused and thought about her comment and she snuggled her head deeper into the side of my neck. "What do you mean?" I asked finally.

She didn't speak, and I wondered if she'd heard me. "I feel there's a lot I don't know about you. Even after all this time."

I smiled a bit, not knowing quiet why. I just smiled around her. "Well, is there anything you want to know?" I asked.

"I can't just ask you, because I don't know what I'm looking for. I'll just have to wait and figure it out on my own." she said with a sigh.

"Are you willing to wait?" I asked in a small voice.

She chuckled lightly. "Only because it's you. Anyone else, waiting wouldn't be worth it."

I realized, slowly, in that moment what was happening to be. I was in love with Dakota. I was in love with Hannah Dakota Fanning. Dakota fucking Fanning. I didn't know what to think or say or do. Should, or could, I tell her? My heart sped up, and my breathing became off and heavy.

"You okay?" I heard faintly from my neck.

"Uh? Yeah. Fine. Just, uh, tired." Damn it Kristen, she won't believe your lies! She knows you to well.

"Me too." I was surprised by her words, but didn't have much time to think about it, because she lifted her head from my shoulder and stood. "I'm starved. Let's get something to eat."

"Okay." I said, breathless from the fact I was deeply and madly in love with the girl standing in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3: How do I tell you?

Chapter 3: How do I tell you?

We sat in the cafeteria of the hotel, eating. The food was pretty gross, but Dakota seemed to be enjoying herself. The cafeteria had giant full length windows on the road side, giving the paparazzi a great view to snap pictures of us. Before Dakota dragged me down here, I suggested we just order room service, but she said she was sick of being cooped up inside and needed a open space. I couldn't argue with that.

"You okay?" she asked after a few minutes of me staring blankly at my plate.

"Uh? Yeah. Fine. Just, uh, tired." the same question, and the same answer from before. My heart pounded in my chest.

She leaned forward over her plate and somehow locked our eyes together. "What's going on?" she asked in a small voice.

"Nothing." I lied. I felt bad for lying, but I couldn't just say _I'm in love with you._

"Your not telling me something." she said, thinking aloud.

I didn't respond, and turned my head back to my plate. I flicked the chips around with one hand.

"Kristen, what's going on?" she just wouldn't stop asking. I know it was because she cared, but I was getting annoyed, partly because I couldn't find a way to tell her, and partly because I was lying, and partly because the damn paparazzi was really pissing me off.

"Nothing! Okay! God just leave me alone." I stood, ignoring my plate, and stomped off, feeling the camera flashes on my back. I turned around and stuck my middle finger at them, ignoring Dakota's frowning face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Kristen?" I slammed my fist onto the counter of the bathroom in my room. I'd stomped right out of there and went straight to my room, fighting back tears the whole way. I stared at myself in the mirror and scowled. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked away from the mirror, not wanting to see myself. There was a knock on the door, and I left the bathroom and opened the door. Taylor.

"Hey." he muttered.

"Hi." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Can I come in?" I moved aside so he could come in. I shut the door and we stood in awkwardly by the door. "I saw you stomping to your room."

"What are you, a stalker?" I growled, not caring if I hurt his feelings at this point.

"I was getting ice." he muttered. I tired to ignore him. "Are you okay? Did something happen with Dakota?"

I eyed him through my hair that was now falling in my face. I shifted my weight. "I'm just being a jerk, that's all."

He paused, and stared at me, his dark eyes looked thoughtful. "Your in love with her, aren't you?"

I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. I gasped slightly for air. "What?" I breathed.

"I can tell, Kristen. The way you act around her." he paused and sighed. "You don't at like that around anyone but her. And the way you look at her. I can see the love in your eyes."

I bit my lip, hard. "I can't tell her." I muttered.

"Why not?"

"Because, it would ruin everything. Plus, I only realized my feelings a hour ago. I can't... I just..." I shook my head, fighting back tears again.

He moved closer, and touched my arm lightly. "You shouldn't wait. I've made that mistake before, and now I've lost her. And she'll probably never know how I feel, but you can't do that. You can't loose someone as wonderful as Dakota."

I paused, and thought about his words. He was in love with someone? And he's lost them? I didn't pay much attention to that, but thought about his last sentence. _You can't loose someone as wonderful as Dakota. _He was right, he always was. I sighed and nodded slowly. "I'll find a way."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around. "Good girl."

I laughed lightly and wrapped my arms around his huge waist. "Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem." he whispered back. He let go and walked to the door, opening but stopping to look back at me. His eyes were big, and full of some feeling I couldn't tell. He looked like he longed to say something, but he couldn't. He turned and left, closing the door behind him.

_I love you. _Three words, easy enough to write or think, not as easy to say. Though Taylor had been amazingly helpful, I still didn't think I could tell her. What if it ruined our friendship forever? I just couldn't do it...

It was night now, and I stood outside on the balcony of my room, thinking about Dakota and what I was going to do. Most of the paparazzi had left, and the ones that were left didn't notice me staring down at them. They were like sad little bees, who didn't know what to do now that all the flowers were gone. I scowled at them and went back inside before they had a chance of noticing me. Tomorrow we had interviews, and I needed to get some sleep. I pulled off my jeans and threw on some shorts and a small black t-shirt. I crawled into my giant bed and turned off the lamp next to it. I lay in the darkness, staring at the ceiling. I yawned and turned on my side and tried to shut my eyes, but they stayed open. I tossed and turned, but all I could think about was Dakota and what a jerk I had been.

I sighed and turned on my back. I knew what I was about to do, but I wasn't sure I would be able to do it. It was worth a shot, though. Like Taylor had said, I couldn't loose someone like Dakota.

I crawled out of bed and left my room. The hallway was lit by lights along the wall that just kept the place was being completely pitch black. I took a few steps over to Dakota's room that was right next to mine. I took a deep breath, then knock two times quickly. A few seconds later, I was staring at the love of my life again.

"Hey." I muttered.

"Hi." I knew she wasn't one to keep grudges, but I usually was. I didn't think we were alike in anyway.

"I just came to say I'm sorry for being such a jerk at lunch." I sighed and ran my fingers though my hair, which I barely did around her. Why was I nervous? She was one of the few people I was relaxed around.

"It's okay." she paused and watched my carefully. "But there's still something your not telling me."

I bit my lip. I was sick of lying, though I'd barely lied at all. I nodded slowly.

"Can you tell me?" she asked slowly.

"I could." I muttered. "But I don't know if I can. I don't have the power to get the words out." I was finally being honest, but I was still leaving out the secret. _I love you! _I screamed in my head. _Just tell her. _I thought and bit my lip harder then before.

"Find the power, then." she touched my arm lightly, and my body caught fire. My heart beat faster and faster. My breathing became uneven. I opened my mouth, I was going to tell her, she was about to find out my secret-

"And then I was like, 'Hell no!' But he still didn't believe me, and that's when Sally came in." We both turned our heads towards the end of the hallway were it turned towards the elevators. A small group of four or five young college boys were stumbling down the hallway talking loudly and obviously drunk. I found it amazing that I'd never been drunk, or even really ever drank. But I wasn't 21 yet, and jail didn't sound to pretty.

"Yo Joey, guess who I was making out with?" one tall, blonde boy yelled across the group. the boy who was talking before waved at the blonde boy.

"Who?"

"Sally."

"No? Really!"

They began to chat about this Sally girl and continued down the hallway, not even noticing me or Dakota. I turned to Dakota.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I muttered. She shut her door and turned around. I let the boys pass me, then I went back to me room, wishing I'd told her, and wishing I could tell those stupid boys to shut the hell up.


	4. Chapter 4: I think I love you

Chapter 4: I think I love you

My alarm went off at 5:30 the next morning. I rolled out of bed and rubbed my face. We had interviews all day today, and I clearly wasn't in any mood for that. I got dressed slowly then entered the hallway. Dakota was standing next to her door, trying to lock it.

"Hey, you need some help?" I asked, walking over. I smiled at her confused face.

"Shouldn't it lock when it shuts?" she asked herself as she puzzled at the handle. I took her hand and she looked at me.

My heart was beating out of my chest at our touch. I dropped her hand and pushed the door open. I kicked a the door stopper aside, then shut the door. It clicked lock. She frowned, and then smiled.

"Stupid me." she muttered with a smile.

"Your not stupid." I said in a dazed, love fooled voice. "Your smarter then me."

"I don't think so..." she muttered and kicked at the carpet in embarrassment.

"It's true." I muttered. My voice was soft, and I fought back the urge to lean in and kiss her. But I leaned in anyways, because she was hiding her voice. She seemed to be avoiding my eyes. "Dakota..." I whispered.

"Morning ladies!" We both flipped towards Taylor's room. Taylor was walking towards us with a huge grin on his face. He was being the usual cheery, morning man he was.

"Hey Taylor." Dakota said, suddenly herself again. I looked back at her, she took one glance at me and looked away quickly. What was wrong with her? Why was she avoiding me?

"You guys ready to go down to the lobby? Their probably waiting for us."

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." We turned and made out way towards the elevators. We walked in silence, but Taylor kept his grin. Dakota walked with her head down, and I jogged to keep up with her fast pace. "Is something wrong?" I whispered as we entered the elevator.

She glanced at Taylor who wasn't paying any attention to us as he pressed the button for lobby. "Can we talk later?" she whispered back.

I bit my lip. "Yeah." I whispered.

The elevator seemed to be set on extra, extra slow, because I could have taken a nap in the time it took to get from the 6th floor, to the lobby. When we finally got there, the flashes started from outside. Luckily, the hotel wasn't letting the paparazzi inside, so they had to take pictures from outside. But sadly, we were going outside. I sighed and pulled my hood up, not in the mood for this. A limo was outside along with body guards and some lady that I guessed was only here to be overly helpful. We walked outside, and she ran over to us in a flash, he heels clicking on the sidewalk.

"Good morning!" she almost sang. "No time to talk though," she continued and rushed us towards the limo as if we were being attacked, "We're already late! The drive is long." She shoved us into the limo and shut the door. She ran around to the front and got in next to the driver. I leaned forward quickly and shut blocker that kept us from seeing the driver. I didn't need her talking to us the whole drive. I then leaned back and pushed my hood down more. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes. I was ready to sleep more, but someone nudged me.

"What?" I grumbled as I looked up. Dakota was looking at me from across the limo. She had a small worried smile on her face. "Oh." I muttered, trying to change my mood.

"I'll talk now." she said. I frowned and looked over to Taylor who was sitting next to me. He was already asleep. Just like him, act happy but really be tired. Oh, how I loved that boy. I turned back to Dakota.

"Okay." I said in a hushed voice so I wouldn't wake Taylor. "What gives?"

She suddenly seemed even smaller then she already was. I sighed and unbuckled. I switched seats so I was sitting next to her. I buckled again just as we started to move.

"What's going on with you?" she asked me. "Because I think my thing has to do with your thing, if I'm right about your thing." her words fell out of her mouth quickly and bunched together.

I gulped and bit my lip. "I, uh..." I bit down harder on my lip. "It's hard and I don't know how..."

She reached over and touched my leg lightly. I felt her touch go up my leg and I shivered. My heart sped up. "Do you love me?" she asked in a small voice.

I gulped. "Of course I love you." I trailed off.

"Okay." she sighed and turned away from me, removing her hand as well.

"Wait, what about your thing?" I asked, my heart still wasn't calming down.

She tightened up, but relaxed quickly. She was so much better at that then me. "I, uh..." she turned and looked me straight in the eye for the first time for the whole morning. "I think I'm in love with you."

I froze. Everything in my body didn't work for a total of 5 seconds. Suddenly, her words stuck, and I looked at her. "Re-re-really?" I stuttered like a idiot.

She nodded slowly, but her face was serious, no smile.

"We-we-we-well, that was what I needed to tell you." I said slowly.

She finally smiled, making me feel warm inside. "Okay." she said.

We were silent, neither of us knowing what to do. I'd never fallen in love with my best friend, let along a girl. I had no idea what to do. Dakota didn't have any experience either, and I wondered if she'd ever even had a boyfriend. I awkwardly stared at her profile as she stared straight ahead. I glanced at Taylor. He was still fast asleep. Finally, I somehow got the guts to slowly move my hand on top of hers. She looked at me, shocked, but slowly smiled. She moved her hand so I was holding it, her touch sending butterflies through me. I smiled, when the car suddenly came to a crashing stop. I quickly pulled my hand back as the chattery lady from earlier opened the door next to Dakota. Light streamed through, almost blinding me. I pulled my hood on more. Taylor was suddenly awake, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Hello!" the lady sang. I wondered what her name was. "No time for talking," she said, just like last time, though she continued to talk. "We've gotta get you guys inside." Suddenly, I heard a camera click, then at least 10 others click as well. "Come on!" she said. I unbuckled and followed Dakota outside, Taylor right behind me. Paparazzi lined the sidewalk leading towards the giant building in front of us. I squinted and bit my lip, suddenly feeling very nervous. But then Dakota took my hand, and all my nervousness and worrying went away. How did she _do _that? One touch, one look, one word and I was suddenly on a beach in Hawaii. I gulped, and held onto her hand tighter. I watched her from the corner of my eye. She was smiling at everyone, so perfect, knowing what to do, and totally calm. I smiled again, not seeing anyone but her.


	5. Chapter 5: My rock

Chapter 5: My rock

The interviews lasted all day, dragging on and on. The only thing that kept me smiling was the fact that I was in love with the girl sitting next to me, and she knew it. Every time we changed rooms or walked somewhere, she held my hand. I couldn't stop grinning, and everything would have been great, except for Taylor.

He kept eyeing our handholding and my goofy grin. He seemed really pissed. I didn't understand, shouldn't he of all people understand us? I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want drama.

But I got drama anyways.

The limo ride home was hell. Taylor wouldn't stop glaring, and he made it clear he didn't like me and Dakota. I was pissed as we walked back to our rooms. I stayed quiet, letting Dakota do all the talking.

"...but I thought the blue was better." I had no idea what she was talking about at this point, I hadn't been listening. "What do you think Taylor?"

"Blue." he grumbled.

"Cool!" Dakota smiled then frowned. She feel silent and none of us talked. I held onto her hand tighter, trying to make her feel better. We reached our rooms, and I was glad to see Taylor off. As soon as he was in his room, Dakota turned to me with a frown.

"Go talk to him."

"What?"

"Go talk to Taylor!" she said.

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You know why, Kristen! Something's going on, and you know him better then anyone! Go cheer him up!"

"He doesn't need cheering up," I grumbled, "He needs a attitude check."

"Kristen!" Dakota said, hitting my arm.

"Sorry, I'm going I'm going."

Dakota smiled, very pleased with herself. "Thanks." she leaned over and kissed my lightly on the cheek before skipping off to her room. I blushed and touched my hot face. Oh Dakota...

"What's up?" I asked the buff boy, now standing in Taylor's room. For whatever reason, he had his shirt off and only had his boxers on. I glared at him, my arms crossed.

"Nothing." he grumbled. "Leave me alone."

"No!" I said, stomping with one foot. He glared at me. "You've been a total jerk the whole afternoon."

"I haven't said anything!" he fought back.

"That's why you've been a jerk!" I said, raising my voice.

He sighed and hardened his jaw. He wasn't going to talk, which really pissed me off.

"You know what? Forget it!" I turned from him and started for the door. I was done with his attitude.

"Kristen." a small voice said. I turned and suddenly found Taylor holding me and pressed my body against his.

"Taylor! Let go! What are you doing?"

"The reason I've been such a jerk is because I'm already jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of Dakota!"

My heart stopped. "No." I whispered out loud. "No, no no." I paused and looked him in the eyes. "You love me."

Then something happened I will never forgive myself for.

Taylor threw himself at me and began to kiss me. At first, I fought him off, but soon enough I started to kiss back. I didn't know why, but I felt something. I suddenly wanted Taylor. I beat myself up for it, I wanted to die for it, but here I was, making out with Taylor. I knew I was officially a whore, slut, hoe, whatever the hell Dakota was going to call me when she found out.

I was now pressed my against the wall, I felt him trying to take it to the next level. That's when everything fell, when I wanted to die.

I hadn't heard the door open, but I heard her voice, soft but loud, angry but afraid, "Kristen!" I pushed Taylor off me and looked at Dakota. She was already crying. The poor fragile thing.

"Dakota!" I said, her name already painful to say. I took a step towards her, but she shook her head.

"What was I to you, Kristen?" she wailed. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do! I-" She shook her head again, cutting me off.

"Then what was that?" she asked, pointing at Taylor. "Damn it!" she yelled. A series of curse words left her mouth, then she was gone. I ran after her, but her door was already shut and locked. I stood in the hallway, my head pressed against her door. I felt Taylor's big hand touch my shoulder. I flipped around and pushed his hand off.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Taylor?" I yelled.

He watched me like a idiot. "Kristen I-"

"Don't! Why would you do that! Gosh!" I fought back tears. I had to be strong, I was better then to cry over a stupid, careless boy like Taylor. But I knew I couldn't hold back the tears I felt about loosing Dakota. I had her in my hands, she had been mine for a day, and it had been the best day of the life. But it wasn't even complete, because of Taylor.

I flashed a glared at him through my tears, then stomped to my room. I opened it and slammed the door, locking it behind me. There was one knock, then silence, the only noise was my tears.

I didn't know what to do. I'd had her and lost her. My only love, a reason to live, a reason to smile, gone.

Dakota was leaving in a day, then I wouldn't see her till the Eclipse premiere. I pictured her ignoring me for the rest of my life, not even needing to insult me because being without her would be enough to cry.

I sat in my room, wishing for nothing more then to have her sitting next to me, telling me she loved me.

Though we hadn't even been together for a day, I still missed her and craved her. I needed her more then ever. The stress of Eclipse was to much, and she was my rock. Without her, I was sure to fall.

**A/N: **Sorry it's kinda short, but it took me a long time to write! Also, sorry it's been awhile, I've been busy with my other fan fiction, Sweet Pain, and some other one-shots. Anyways, I know there's drama so soon lol! But that's the point ;)

As always, please review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: Pencils

Chapter 6: Pencils

Pencils. A long line of pencils covered the desk in my hotel room. I'd found a box of new, unsharpened pencils on the desk, and now they were lined up neatly on the desk. My mission: To sharpen all the pencils perfectly, then line them back up. A army of pencils.

This was what I had to do to keep my mind off Dakota. It was 1:00 am, hardly the tim to go talk to her. So I sat with my pencils, staring blankly. I glanced at the mirror in front of me, dark circles were around my eyes, my hair was a total wreck, but it didn't matter. I had pencils.

I took a deep breath, then reached for the sharpener. I picked up the first pencil, and stuck it in the sharpener, then turned. The shavings fell, and I turned again, and again, and again, and again... One pencil done, I set it down and picked up the next one. Turn, turn turn. There were 50 of them. 50 times my heart had been broken, and 1000 times more. 50 pencils that needed to be sharpened. I felt pathetic, I was pathetic.

Another pencil done, I set it down, reached for the next one. Turn turn turn. The pile of shavings had grown now, and a few pieces were falling onto my lap. I sighed and ignored it, as if nothing was there. As if nothing was wrong...

That was a lie.

Everything was wrong.

Turn, turn, turn.

A few minutes later, 17 sharpened pencils sat out in front of me. I stared, trying to find a way to pick up another one. But my eyes were slowly closing, and I knew I'd fall asleep. I couldn't, I still had 33 more pencils to go, and 1033 chances to fix my broken heart.

So I grabbed another pencil, stuck it in the sharpener, then turned. Turn, turn, turn...

The sun peaked through the crack in the shade that covered the sliding glass door that lead out onto the balcony of my hotel room. The sun had reached my eyes, waking me up instantly. I gulped, trying to fix the dryness in the my throat. It only made things worse. I sighed and sat up, getting my face out of the sun. My room was a reck, the only organized place was the desk. 50 sharpened pencils sat there, just mocking the fact my broken heart still wasn't fixed. It was in 1050 pieces in the trash can, just like all the pencil shavings. Then I remembered why my heart was broken. Dakota.

I looked at my clock. 11:50. Crap, Dakota was leaving at 12:00. Ten minutes to make things right.

I didn't have much time, so I didn't even bother getting dressed. I jumped out of bed and pulled open the shades and the sliding door, stepping out onto the balcony. Down below was a small, black, pricey car, obviously for Dakota. The paparazzi were already stationed outside, waiting for her. I glared at them, then ran back inside, sliding the door shut behind me.

I ran over to the door leading to hallway and left my room. I looked at Taylor's closed door. The "do not disturb" sign was hanging on the handle. I choked on the air. He was probably inside killing himself in inside for what he'd done. I knew he felt bad, and I shouldn't have yelled at him. Taylor amazing, and kind, I knew he didn't mean it. I gulped back tears and looked done the hall towards Dakota's room. The door was open and I walked towards it. I peaked in and saw a giant suitcase in the doorway. I smiled as I saw Dakota behind it.

"Hey." I muttered. She stopped pushing at the suitcase and stood up straight.

"Hi." There was no emotion. I frowned.

"You want some help?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No." she paused, then glared at me. "Your the one who always needs my help."

"Ouch." I muttered, then grinned. "That's true. Your more mature then me."

Her glare stayed. "Yes I am. I mature person would never tell someone they love them, then go off and make out with someone else."

"Ouch." I said again, but this time, no grin followed. She looked away from me and gave the suitcase another big push, and it popped into the hallway. I jumped out of the way. "So you leaving." I muttered as she grabbed the handle and shut her door, her purse already on her shoulder.

"Yes." she said as she started walking. I kept up.

"I won't let you leave mad at me."

"Well if I miss my flight, I'm blaming you." We walked in silence. The elevators came into view.

"Dakota, please listen to me."

She kept staring ahead.

"Taylor kissed me-"

"But you kissed him back!" she snapped. We were now standing in front of the elevators.

"I know, and I've been beating myself up for it."

She eyed me, then pressed the button. She turned and faced the closed elevator doors.

"Please listen to me." I paused, then whispered. "I love you."

The elevator doors open and she walked in. I tried to followed, but she pressed for the doors to close. I slammed my hand against the doors, leaning into the elevator.

"I did love, Kristen." she hissed at me. "But I don't anymore."

That hurt more then anything she had said to me so far. I suddenly remember the saying I'd always heard people say.

_ If you love someone, let them go. If they love you, they'll come back._

I sighed, and looked her in the eyes. "I know you still love me." I paused and sighed. "I'll just have to wait for you to find out." I then let go of the doors and stepped back, watching the door slowly closing on the crying face of the girl I loved.

**A/N: **Okay, I know it's kind of short, but I'm going to camp for like a week so I wanted to update my stories before I left. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Premiere

Chapter 7: Premiere

I now know what true waiting is.

This isn't the type of waiting you feel when your standing in line for a movie ticket, or waiting for a red light yo change. It's not even like waiting for a day to come, because I didn't know when it was going to happen.

I was waiting for Dakota to tell me she loved me.

I didn't how long it would take, or how she was going to tell me, but I knew she would. I saw it in her crying eyes as the elevator doors shut. She loves me, but can't say it. She's caught up in hate, hate towards, Taylor for kissing me, hate towards me for kissing Taylor back. And though she full of the hate and is completely upset, I know she'll come around.

_She's gonna tell you. _I keep telling myself. _She's gonna tell you._

So I'm stuck waiting for now. Still stuck in interviews promoting Eclipse, then it's the premiere, only 3 small days away. I'd see Dakota again, and that's all that mattered.

"You nervous?"

"No."

"Really?"

"No."

I guess it was best for us to arrive together. It helped cause more rumors, that's what it did.

Rob sat across from me in the limo, his eyes locked on me. I was shaking my leg quickly and looking around nervously. He saw through me, knew everything.

"Kristen, try to relax. It's just a little premiere."

"Little." I scoffed. This premiere was huge, and on top of it all, I hadn't spoken with Dakota since our fight. I'd have to see her, face her... My thoughts trailed off.

"I'll be by your side the whole time." I heard Rob say. I didn't look at him, just kept my eyes locked on the window.

"What a great way to cause more rumors." I grumbled.

"It doesn't matter what people think." he said. "You know the truth, that's what matters."

I sighed and finally looked at him. He was smiling at him, sitting there in his red suit. I smiled back and patted his leg.

"Thanks." I muttered. He some how always knew how to make me feel better. Taylor could do it to... Taylor. I guess we were okay now. We were talking as if nothing had happened. I guess he realized I didn't love him like that. I just hoped it wouldn't come up again.

The limo had reached the premiere now, and my heart was already beating faster. I tugged at my dress and tried to stay calm. Rob touched my leg, stopping it from shaking.

"Thanks." I muttered again.

He smiled and winked at me, then the doors opened, and the flashes and screams began.

I'd signed 300 autographs, had my picture taken 1000000000000000000000 times, I'd done 10 interviews, and tripped 5 times. So far, this had gone pretty well.

But Dakota was across the crowd, far enough away for me to stare without her knowing. She was smiling and standing perfectly, able to stay calm and look amazing, something I'd always lacked.

Of course she looked perfect, of course she was as beautiful as ever. Maybe she'd done it just to mock me, because she knows her beautifulness makes me nervous. Really nervous. As if it wasn't bad enough having to see her, let along talk to her. Now she looked as stunning as ever, and the more she smiled the worse the butterflies got in my stomach.

"Kristen? Hello?" My head snapped back at Rob. He was smiling at me. "Your really spacing out today." he chuckled.

"Sorry." I mumbled and followed him through the crowd. I looked over my shoulder and lost control. Our eyes locked for 5 seconds, before I panicked and looked away. I was such a baby. I couldn't even lock eyes with her without freaking out.

I turned back to Rob. He was taking me through the crowd, weaving in and out of people.

"Where are we going?" I hissed at him. We were moving away from everyone. Where was he taking me? We kept going until there was barely anyone around. How had we gotten away so easily?

He finally stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Talk to her."

I stared, then rolled my eyes. How did he figure out everything? "Dakota..." I grumbled.

"Talk to her!" he repeated.

"I know, I know!" I rubbed my forehead and opened my mouth to speak, when someone called us.

"Robert! Kristen!" I turned around. Cameras, ugh. Rob took my waist and pulled my towards the crowd and whispered one more time.

"Talk to her."

Dakota was closer this time. Walking distance. This was the closest she had been since the fight. It was almost time to go inside. After that, there'd be no chance. I had to do it now. I had to get to her, talk to her. Rob was at my side still, and I pulled at his jacket.

"Yes?" he said, glancing at me.

"I'm going to talk to her."

Suddenly, the crowd started moving. Crap, we were going inside.

"Do it now." he muttered back. I turned from him and looked at where Dakota had been. She was gone. I searched the crowd... She was heading inside. Close to the door, no longer smiling. No, I had to talk to her. This was it. The moment to get her back.

I broke into a run towards her, almost impossible to do in my dress. I almost fell over twice, but I kept my eyes locked on my goal. Dakota... Dakota.

"Dakota!" I called. She turned and looked at me. Her mouth fell open as I got closer. Only a few feet away, a foot away, a step away...

I reached her and threw my arms around her and connected our lips. I was sick of waiting, she knew she loved me, I loved her, and sure enough, she kissed me back. I ignored the camera flashes, I ignored the noises around us. I forgot about everything else. All there was was her. The most amazing, beautiful, wonderful girl was mine, kissing me, holding me... I was never going to let her go.

**A/N: **So it isn't that long, but it me forever to write this. It was... challenging. It didn't quiet turn out the way I wanted it to, but oh well... Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: Mr Joseph

Chapter 8: Mr. Joseph

**A/N: **HELLO! So in this chapter at the very beginning there is a lot of kissing, and for that reason I changed this fanfic to teen, just for the sensitive people. Also, there is some cursing in this.

Anyways, this is a long one, with lots of drama, and please review if you hate Mr. Joseph. Trust me, you'll understand by the end of this ;)

We were finally alone. Just the two of us in my hotel room. We both sat on my bed, only a few inches a part, and I held her hand, tight, no chance of letting go.

I don't think either of us knew what we should do, so we both sat there, staring into each others eyes. Granted, I enjoyed staring into her beautiful, shiny blue eyes. I could do it all day if I wanted. But right now I really, really wanted to kiss her again.

Our first kiss had been wonderful. Well, first REAL kiss. One without a camera rolling. But there were cameras flashing... The crap we were gonna get once the pictures hit the we, then the magazines... I shook the thought from my head. Right now, there was her, and only her.

I couldn't hold back much more, and I knew what I wanted to do. I leaned forward, still holding her small warm hand, and kissed her lightly on the lips. I moved my head a few inches away, and saw her eyes were shut, waiting for more. I smiled, closed my eyes, and leaned forward again. This time, she kissed me back, and it was longer to. Oh, how I loved the taste of her mouth. I pulled back for a second and I felt her shaky, hot breath on my open mouth. I leaned back in, but kept my mouth open, sliding my tongue out and knocking at her lips. She opened her mouth in a second and let me in and we began to battle for dominance in her mouth. She quickly won, and pushed my tongue back into my mouth. I pulled back with a grin, but not for long. She quickly leaned in and kissed me again with force. I pulled back for a quick second to breath.

"Eager?" I whispered against her open lips. She blushed, and I pushed her back, climbing on top of her. We continued kissing with more passion and force when she stopped me. "What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, worried I'd hurt her. She was so fragile.

"No, just, I don't want to take this so far. We just started dating, like 4 hours ago."

"I kissed you more like 5 and a half hours ago. Plus, we started dating weeks ago." I grinned.

She pushed me lightly, but I stayed on top of her. She laughed, then went serious. "But really, let's not do something we'll feel bad about later."

I smiled and moved my face closer to hers, managing me weight so I wouldn't crush her. "The only thing I feel bad about is kissing Taylor, and hurting you. I don't think I've ever felt worse about anything in my whole life, Dakota."

She gulped, suddenly looking like she was under a lot of pressure.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"No, your just crushing me." she muttered.

"Oh! Sorry!" I'd forgotten I was on top of her. I pushed myself off her and sat up. She sat up, then leaned against my chest. I smiled. I enjoyed having her so close. I wrapped my arms around her small body, feeling like I could protect her fragile body from all evil.

"What are we doing, Kristen?" She whispered, her eyes slowly closing.

"I don't know. But that's love, isn't it?" I said. She nodded slowly, before drifting off to sleep in my arms.

The world hates me. I'm sure of it.

Everything goes great, I'm happy with Dakota, then BAM! the law hits me like a ton of bricks right in the middle of my little head.

Damn it, damn it, damn it all.

Dakota is only 16 years of age, and I am 20.

Our relationship is "illegal" according to my agent. Damn, damn, damn damn damn!

Maybe God hates, that's probably it. I have done some things in life I'm not very proud of...

I frowned and sank down lower in my seat, my seat belt slipping off a bit. Dakota pulled me up quickly.

"Would you relax? Everything is gonna be okay."

"Doubt it." I grumbled. "You know, if we weren't famous, none of this would even matter!" I huffed and glared out the window. Buildings rushed by. Where was my agent even taking us?

"Kristen! Stop stressing out. It's gonna be okay." She touched my leg, sending shivers up my spin. I wanted to grab her and kiss her so bad, but no, that would be "illegal". I was about ready to fire my agent. Find one that did give a shit about the law.

The car suddenly stopped, but I didn't bother to unbuckle. Dakota did and opened the door. She got out then turned to look at me.

"Kristen, there's no one here. No paparazzi, no cameras." My agent appeared behind her, a frown on his ugly old face.

"Just my stupid agent." I grumbled and unbuckled. I crawled out of the car and grabbed Dakota's hand, just to piss my agent off. He frowned at me and shut the car door before motioning to driver. The car drove off towards the parking lot across the street.

"Come along." my agent ordered. We followed him into a big, white building. A young, tall blonde women was sitting at a neat desk and looked up as we entered. The lobby was very plain, only a few empty couches and perfectly green plants.

"Hello, we have a meeting with Mr. Joseph?" my agent told the lady.

"Names?" the lady said, then locked eyes with me. "Oh, you two." he eyes Dakota, and her eyes darted to our hand that were still locked together. "Alright, go on back. Mr. Joseph will be waiting."

We followed my agent again, something I wasn't enjoying doing. He lead us down a plain black hallway with no paintings, just lights that looked to much like torches. We stopped at a sliver door at the end of the hall. My agent knocked.

"Come in!" A voice called. We entered the room to see another empty couch and two more perfectly green plants. At the end of the small, black room was a neat desk and sitting at it was a young man, probably in his late 20s. He wore a black suit and tie that matched the room.

"Ah! Kristen, Dakota. Come, sit." He motioned to three chairs placed perfectly in front of his desk. I gulped, I hadn't noticed those when I had entered the room. I noticed the door was shut, and felt I wasn't coming out of this room alive. With another gulp, I sat down. The chair were just far enough apart that I could hold Dakota's hand without it looking weird, so I dropped her hand. My only bit of feeling safe left, and the room suddenly seemed a lot smaller and the man sitting in front of me a lot bigger. Another gulp helped my calm my nerves, yet my leg started to shake a bit.

"I'm Mr. Joseph. Have you heard of me?"

We both shook our heads and he didn't even bother to frown, just continued to speak.

"Shame. Well, I'm here to talk to you guys about your little... fling." He gulped as if he was telling us our families had just died.

"It's not a fling." I spat back. "It's a relationship."

"Right." he didn't even bother to say the word. I glared at him and his perfect hair. "It can't happen."

"Why not?" I asked, more annoyed then I should be. Dakota stayed silent.

"One, your ages do not add up. The most you two could do is kiss, and there are still laws about that."

"Maybe we're okay with just kissing. Ever think of that?" I grumbled back.

He ignored my comment and went on listing. "Two, it will not last. Your both young and foolish and not sure of who you are. Your fooling yourselves."

"We're not fooling ourselves!" I spat back. "I know what I want, and it's Dakota!" I glanced towards Dakota. She seemed to have gotten even smaller and was blushing even more. I turned back to Mr. Joseph.

Once again, he ignored my comment. "Three, it will ruin your image. Think about how many fans you'll loose. Not as many people will like you for being a lesbian."

That was it, he'd drawn the last line. My top blew off. It was now flying down the highway. I turned five shades of red, then found my words. I burst into a screaming rage.

"WHAT?" I screamed and stood up. "What the hell are you talking about? Why wouldn't people like us? That's makes no sense! Your SO homophobic you stupid bastard! And who said I was a lesbian!" I huffed and glanced at Dakota. She looked horror struck. "I think I'm bi." I whispered. The room feel silent, and I slowly fell back into my seat.

Then Mr. Joseph did something that surprised me. He clapped. He clapped and grinned like a fool.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Good job, Kristen. Good job." he stopped clapping and folded his hands in his lap. "You've really out down yourself. Bi. Who would of knew? Ah!" he laughed and clapped a few more times. "Boy, you'll be broke by the end of the year, Kristen. Oh boy oh boy!" he laughed again. I was ready to punch this freaking bastard. Just throw myself across the desk. I was ready. He was skinny and seemed pretty weak. The man with the big mouth and small body.

"Who are you?" I asked. I then turned to my agent who sat on my other side. "Why the hell did you bring us here?"

He fiddled with his suit jacket. He knew I was upset. He knew I was gonna fire his sorry ass. "Mr. Joseph helps celebrities with their images. There's not really a word for it..."

"Life coach, is what I like to call myself!" Mr. Joseph chimed it. My agent fake grinned, and fell farther into his seat. I turned back to Mr. Joseph. A few seconds pasted before I spoke.

"F**** YOU." I stood up and left the room, walking down the hallway quickly, knowing my agent was right behind me. I walked right past the desk lady and outside into the fresh air. I pulled out a cigarette and lighter. I quickly lit it and frowned. Stupid agent, what the heck was wrong with him? Just the the doors open and I turned around ready to yell. But it was only Dakota, and neither my agent or Mr. Joseph was in sight.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"Hey." I said. Silence. "Sorry I blew up in there. How's my agent? Is he pissed? Bet he is."

"No. He's upset."

"Go figure."

"I told him to take a cab home. And that you're probably gonna fire him." she grinned, very pleased with herself.

"Thanks. You could have just fired him yourself." I blew out smoke and Dakota wrinkled her nose. I threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked in a small, unsure voice.

"Nothing." I muttered back. "We're gonna keep living the way we want, date who we want, fall in love with who we want, be who we wanna be, and screw Mr. Joseph to hell."

"If we're being who we wanna be, I'm gonna be honest." she paused, as if unsure on what to say. I turned to face her. It seemed serious. "You said you were bi, and I just thought you should know I..." she trailed off. "I'm straight."


	9. Chapter 9: Heat

Chapter 9: Heat

"What do you mean?"

"I'm straight." she repeated. It hurt to hear it again.

"But you love me?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yes." she shrugged and smiled at me. "Your a exception I guess."

I breathed out a long breath. At least she loved me. Calm down, Kristen, she loves you.

"So are we leaving?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I paused and saw my agent walking towards the door. "Let's get a cab."

"Come on Kristen, I wanna go DO something!"

I frowned and crossed my arms across my chest. "No."

"Why not?" she pressed on. She was getting annoyed. She looked soooooo cute when she was annoyed.

"Because there are like 35 paparazzi outside my house, just waiting for me to come outside. That's not something I feel like dealing with!" I sighed. "Can't we just go out once this all blows over?"

"Sure, let's just stay inside your house for the rest of the week. Maybe next week to." she said sarcastically. "If we don't go out, that will make them buzz even more!"

"But if we go out they'll talk to!"

"So there's no winning, what can we do? We're famous, get over it."

I bit my lip and held back a yell. I just wanted to scream, curse, jump, yell, punch something. Anything! There was to much anger building up inside me, trying to find a way out. I bit down on my lip harder, ready to make it bleed if I had to.

"Kristen, please just relax and think about this." Dakota tried. She reached for my arm but I took a step back.

"I'm so fucking sick of this!" I yelled. I flipped around and left my living room. I stomped into my bedroom and slammed the door. I felt the whole house shake. I didn't bother to lock it, inside just threw my closet door open and climbed inside. I slammed the door shut so it was pitch black. I moved some cloths out of the way and sat down, hugging my knees into my chest. I was being immature and I knew it. Why did Dakota have to be so more mature then me? She knew what she was doing, and she's younger then me. She knows how to handle the stress, unlike me. I closed my eyes and stuffed my hand into my knees. I heard my bedroom door open slowly and someone walked in, shutting the door behind them.

"Kristen, come out." I heard Dakota whisper outside the closet door.

"No." I grumbled. I lifted my head as Dakota opened the door and climbed inside the closet. There wasn't much room, but she was small so she managed to squeeze in across from me and still shut the door.

"How are you?" she asked quietly.

"Horrible." I spat.

"Can I do anything?"

I was about to say no, but I bit my lip. Yes, she could do a lot. If I could just get near her, let her old me, kiss her, just being in her arms and I'd feel better, because I'd be in heaven, with my angel.

I moved awkwardly over to her, trying to push cloths out of my way as I did. I snuggled into her chest and hugged her waist. I felt her smile and wrap her arms around me.

"I love you." I whispered. "Sorry for blowing up."

"It's alright. I know this whole thing is really hard for you." she paused and lifted my head to face hers. "I love you."

I smiled and she leaned down and kissed my smile. I kissed her back, and before I knew it, we were making out. I somehow climbed on top of her and without breaking our kiss. She pulled apart for air, our breathing heavy. We didn't break long because I shoved my lips back on her in a few seconds. She pushed her tongue into my mouth quickly, seeming more eager then last time. I smiled against her lips and let her win our tongue battle. She continued to move her tongue around, exploring my mouth.

As she did so, I slowly moved my hand up to her breast. I lightly touched it, and she jumped. She pulled away and looked at me through her eyelashes.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

I grinned at her. Poor inexperienced thing... She was such a 16 year old. "Don't worry, you'll like it." I promised. She squinted at me, unsure. But I kissed her lightly on the lips, and she gave in, her tongue entering my mouth again. I smirk against her lips and moved my hand back to her breast.

That night I lay in my bed, but for the first time in a long time, I wasn't alone. I'm not talking about my cat Max because I sleep with him every night, but a human. I real breathing, living human. Dakota.

Her head rest on my shoulder, and I had my arm around her neck. She was fast asleep, but I was wide awake, staring at her. It was hard to fall asleep because I'd never slept in the same bed as her. It was like a dream come true, and I wanted to make the most of it. I had this horrible feeling that when I woke up in the morning, she'd be gone. Though I knew it wasn't true, I felt like it could happen.

I sighed and continued to stare at her. I played with her beautiful blonde hair, moving it between my fingers. Her face was perfect and beautiful, just the like the rest of her body. No, I haven't seen her naked, but I'm working on that.

I hadn't gotten as far as I wanted to with her today. We'd kissed, and she let me grope her, but that was it. I wanted to get under her shirt, I wanted to see her bare chest. I wanted to see her naked. The urge had turned from a want to a need almost. But I knew she wouldn't let me. It was probably "illegal" anyways. But I didn't care, I had the feeling I was gonna end up in jail anyways.

Dakota sighed and moved slightly in her sleep. She suddenly smiled, and snuggled into my chest. I grinned. I enjoyed having her so close.

I closed my eyes, deciding it was time to get some sleep. But my mind was to caught up in Dakota for that. _You'll see her in morning, Kristen. _I mentally told myself. _Just relax and get some sleep._ I squeezed my eyes tighter and tried to clear my mind. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get her smiling face out of my mind. I peaked through one eye at her. She was hugging my waist tightly, her head snuggled against my chest. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the top of her head, then closed my eyes again. _Sleep, Kristen... You'll see her in the morning..._

"Kristen? Kristen! KRISTEN!" I felt someone shaking me. I shook my head.

"Uhhhh." I groaned.

"Get up!" the voice said again, shaking me more.

"No..." I grumbled. Turning on my side.

"Get up! Your so lazy!" Suddenly, the covers were being pulled off me and the cold, harsh air from the AC tickled at my leg and arms.

"UGH! Dakota!" I complained. My eyes shot open and I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning." she grinned. She stood at the edge of the bed, holding onto the sheets.

"Give it back." I grumbled.

"No." she grinned. I glanced at the clock. 8:30. To early to be awake on the weekend.

"Dakota, please." I muttered, rubbing my eyes again.

"No." she said again.

"Fine." I pretended to give up, then as she let her guard down, I crawled to the end of the bed and tried to pull the sheet from her hands.

"Oh no you don't!" she said, pulling them away from me.

"Dakota!" I grumbled. I grabbed her little waist and pulled her onto the bed, sheets and all. She laughed and tried to get away.

"Kristen, let go of me!" she giggled as she wiggled around.

"Stop... moving!" I finally flipped her onto her back and climbed on top of her. I sat down on her waist and wrapped her sheets around me. "Ha. I win." I grinned, then flopped down on her.

She groaned under my weight. "Kristen... Your crushing me."

"That's kind of the idea." I laughed and grinned. I lifted myself a bit so I wasn't crushing her. I kept my face only a lip's distance away, hoping one of us would break it. Dakota did, kissing me quickly on the lips.

"I'll win next time." she challenged.

"No you won't." I said. "Because there won't _be _a next time. Your not gonna steal my covers again. Do you know how cold it is in this house?"

"Below zero, I know." she smiled, and pulled the sheets do they were covering both of us. "I get cold to." she noted.

I smirked and kissed her, longer this time. "I'll keep you warm." I whispered against her lips. I closed my eyes, and felt her take a deep breath. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled it against hers. I grinned slightly and felt her take another deep breath. She kissed me, longer and with tongue. Suddenly I felt a burst of feelings fly through me. I began to pulled at her shirt, hoping she'd take it off. She listened this time, and pulled her shirt off. I kissed her neck and worked my way down to her bra. I lifted her back and unhooked her bra, and she pulled it off. I took a moment to look down at her. I smirked and my breathing became heavier. I'd never seen anyone more beautiful in my life.

I felt her pulling at my shirt and I gladly pulled it off. I wasn't wearing a bra, so I just stopped and let her look at me for a few seconds. She kissed me again, so hard and filled with passion. I felt a flame light up inside me as I felt our bare chests pressing against each other. This was to much, I was sure to take it all the way if I didn't stop now. As much as I didn't want to, and as much as it killed me inside, I rolled off her. She looked at me confused.

"Why'd you stop?" she muttered, breathless.

"You said it yourself, you don't wanna go to far. I'm stopping for you. Believe me, I don't want to stop."

She stared for a few seconds, then smiled. She leaned forward and kissed me.

"When will you be ready, to go all the way..." I trailed off.

She understood and watched me closely. "I don't know. I wouldn't even know what to do..."

"I know what to do." I said, much to quickly.

She laughed. "Someday, Kristen."

"Soon?"

"I said I don't know. Just... someday."

"Okay." I smiled and hugged her. "Someday." I muttered.

"Now." she said, pulled away from me. "Let's go get some breakfast. I'm starving. What do you have to eat."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't been home. We can find something." I pulled back the sheets and felt the cold air tickle at my bare chest and back. Dakota shivered, feeling it to. She pulled the covers over us again.

"Maybe we can stay here for a few more minutes." she suggested.

"That's sound wonderful." I said with a grin. I grabbed her back and pulled her into me. "Kiss me." I whispered softly into her ear.

She smiled and moved closer. "Gladly."

**A/N: I can honestly say I had to much fun writing this. As always, please review…**


	10. Chapter 10: Clueless

Chapter 10: Clueless

It had to be around 110 degrees outside. The sun beat down on my head as if it was trying to kill me and only me. The air was sticky, heavy, and didn't move. I pulled at the collar of my black shirt, wondering why I wore the color that gets the hottest in sun. Dakota on the other hand had a light, white shirt on and short light brown shorts and flip flops on. I had on tight skinny jeans and sneakers, along with the black t-shirt.

"Why am I so stupid?" I wondered aloud.

Dakota glanced at me as we walked. She frowned. "Your not stupid."

I motioned to my outfit. "Stupid."

She took my hand and squeezed it. "Clueless, not stupid."

I laughed. "I'm not sure clueless is any better."

"It is." she said, very serious. "If your stupid, you can't function. If your clueless, you can function, you just do stupid things."

I thought about that and decided I was somewhere in between, but decided it was better to just nod and agree with her. Even if i disagreed, she'd win in the end.

So I stayed quiet and we continued walking down the sidewalk. Amazingly enough, no one knew we were outside yet. Dakota had somehow talked me into coming out. She claimed she was "bored of sitting inside" and my house is "cold enough to keep ice cream in". So she ended up taking me out to the movies. The movie theater was really close, she claimed, so somehow we ended up walking. Halfway there, I was wishing we had driven. I could tell Dakota might be thinking the same thing, but she would never admit it.

When we finally reached the movie theater people started to notice us. It took us forever to actually get into the movie theater, get snacks, and into the theater. We were going to some horror movie that I didn't know the title of. I hoped people wouldn't expect us to be there, but everyone saw us go in, and I knew people would wait through the whole movie to see us again, it would also give them time to call their friends... I frowned at the idea of a big crowd outside the movie.

Dakota squeezed my hand and moved closer to me. "Your bouncing your leg a lot." she noted. "What's up?"

"Just thinking about the crowd that's probably forming outside."

"Forget about it. Enjoy the movie." she smiled as the lights started to go down the and first trailer started. She turned her hand to the screen but I kept staring at her. Her profile was perfect, everything on her face seemed to be the right size, and fall in just the right place. My face was far from perfect. For one, my teeth were too big...

Suddenly a giant grin formed on her face, and I looked at the screen. A trailer for Eclipse. I sank lower in my seat. I hated watching myself. I felt her glance at me. She leaned her hand on my shoulder. Suddenly I was relaxed. Suddenly, the world was gone. It was just me and her, and the kid kicking the back of my seat...

"Uh... Do you have any fours?"

"Go fish." Dakota said proudly. I frowned and pulled a card from the pile. A three. I didn't need a three, I needed a four.

"Do you have any kings?" she asked.

I sighed and handed her three kings. She smiled and put them down in front of her next to her other seven groups of four. I had two...

"I quiet." I grumbled, not believing I was actually getting mad about a simple game of Go Fish.

"Why?" she asked. "There's still a chance you can win."

"No, there isn't." I said. "Your just... Better at everything."

"Not true."

"Your... Perfect." I continued on. She set her cards down and I took them. I gathered the rest of the cards and put them back in the box. I threw it on my nightstand then turned back to her.

We were sitting on my bed. She sat across from me, hugging her knees into her chest. She was to far away. I leaned over and pushed her towards me. She rolled over, still hugging her knees. She was laying on her back, facing up to me.

"Must we always be touching?" she asked. I was now holding her hand.

"Yes." I said. "I might have a mental break down if we don't."

"Really? That seems unlikely."

"It's true." I grinned and she giggled. I leaned my head down and kissed her. It was quick and light, but soon we were making out. I loved how this kept happening. But this time, she was laying on top of me. It was nice to see her have some power, and I enjoyed how her little body felt on top of me. I moved my hands down towards her hips, then down to her butt. Suddenly, my phone rang. I frowned and grabbed it from the floor.

"Hello?" I said. Dakota stayed on top of me, but she sat up.

"Hello, Kristen?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"It's Mr. Joseph."

My first thought was to hang up the phone. Not even listen to whatever crap he was gonna say, but he spoke quickly and I listened.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry for being harsh on you two." he started.

"Not enough." I grumbled.

"I know. I'd like to make it up to you guys." he paused as if waiting for me to speak. I stayed quiet, worried all I could do was yell at him. "Why don't you and Dakota come have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

The question surprised me. "Hold on." I said. I held the phone to my shoulder and looked at Dakota. "Mr. Joseph wants to have dinner with us." I said.

Dakota frowned, then shrugged. "Okay."

"What? No! We can't go!"

"Why not? He's trying to be nice. Let's go."

I knew I couldn't say no to Dakota, so I lifted the phone back to my ear. "Okay."

"Great! I'll have a limo pick you two up at 7:00." and with that, he hung up. I sighed and put my phone down.

"This is going to end badly." I said, turning back to Dakota.

She lay back down and kissed my on the forehead. "You don't know that. He's probably just trying to be nice. Who knows? Maybe he does feel bad."

"I doubt it." I scowled.

Dakota sighed and kissed me again. "You need to be more positive." she whispered, before kissing me again.

"It's way to early for this." I complained. Taylor laughed and kept walking. "How long is this going to take?" I asked. "I have dinner tonight."

"How yeah? With Dakota?"

"Yeah. And the wonderful Mr. Joseph." I scowled.

Taylor frowned. "I thought you hated that guy."

"I do!" I sighed and stuffed my hands into my pockets. "But he wants to have dinner with me and Dakota. He's trying to be nice I guess."

"You never know, he may have changed."

"Now you sound like Dakota."

He laughed and kept walking.

"Why are we going on a walk so early?" I asked softly.

He shrugged. "I miss spending time with you."

I smirked at him and stared at my feet.

"Anyways, you going to be okay tonight?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess so."

He smiled and put one arm around my shoulder. I finally felt safe again, and I felt the same feeling I felt with Dakota, which seemed strange to me...

The limo arrived at my house at 7:00, just Mr. Joseph had said. He hadn't told us where we were going, so me and Dakota both wore jeans. She wore a blouse while I wore a t-shirt. I didn't care if I looked like crap in front of Mr. Joseph.

The limo took us downtown to some bar/restaurant. I guess it was for all ages because they let me and Dakota in. Either that or Mr. Joseph bribed the restaurant. I could totally see that happening...

We told the hostess we were with Mr. Joseph, and her face lit up. He must come here a lot... Mr. Joseph was sitting at a table in the back. He waved to us as we walked over. There were already two menus sitting on the table, and the hostess looked sad that she didn't get to stay longer. I wondered how anyone could like Mr. Joseph. I guessed it was his eyes, or maybe his hair...

"So, girls, how are you tonight?"

"Good." Dakota said with a smile.

"Peachy." I grumbled in a sarcastic tone.

Mr. Joseph ignored me and continued to babble on about how great the stake was here. When the waitress came, she asked us what we wanted to drink.

"Uh-" I began, but Mr. Joseph cut me off.

"Get her a beer, will ya?" I saw him slip the waitress some money. I scowled, but I was a bit pleased to get a beer. Though I wasn't old enough, I did love beer. Dakota got a diet coke and I wondered why Mr. Joseph hadn't done the same thing to Dakota.

When the waitress came back with our drinks I decided to get a salad, just to annoy Mr. Joseph. Dakota on the other hand got the steak, and I wondered why she was listening to him.

Mr. Joseph sipped his beer and sighed. "This is nice, no?"

I eyed him and sipped my beer. I wasn't going to get relaxed with him. I didn't trust him.

That ended up being a bit of a lie...

By the time out food had come I'd already gone through 3 glasses of beer and was half way through my 4th. I could feel myself getting drunk, I knew it was happening, yet I didn't do anything. I didn't stop. I finished off my 4th glass and ordered a 5th. I didn't know what I was doing, but I couldn't stop.

I took a huge gulp of my 5th glass and Mr. Joseph spoke. "So I was waiting for the right moment to tell you this, but I invited a special someone to join us tonight."

I sipped my beer again. "Who?" I asked.

Mr. Joseph nodded towards the door. "Looks like he's here now."

Me and Dakota turned towards the door. Taylor was walking towards our table. I smiled as he reached our table. I stood and hugged him.

"Taylor, buddy!" I said, throwing my arms around him.

"Hey, Kristen..." he sniffed me lightly and eyed the table. I felt him frown. He pulled away from me and sat down next to Mr. Joseph. I fell back into my seat. "Hi Dakota." Taylor said.

"Hey." Dakota's voice was small and quiet. She didn't seem as happy as she was when we first got here.

I took another gulp of beer.

The night wore on and nothing much happened. We talked and ate. I wondered a few times why Mr. Joseph had even invited us here, and why Taylor was here. If I wasn't so drunk, I would have cared. But soon enough, I couldn't think. My thoughts fell together, just like my words.

"I think we should probably get going." Dakota said after dessert. "Thank you Mr. Joseph." she nodded at him.

"Yeah! Your soooooooo cooool!" I said, leaning towards him.

Mr. Joseph smiled. "Alright. Nice having you two. I'll call the limo." he picked up his phone, pressed a few numbers then put the phone to his ear. He muttered a few words I couldn't hear then smiled at us again as he hung up. "The limo is outside right now. It can take you back to Kristen's house. Unless you want to go home, Dakota..." he trailed off and Dakota didn't say anything. She stood up and pulled me up.

"I'll walk you guys out." Taylor said. He stood, and as he did, I saw the biggest, evilest grin form on Mr. Joseph's face. If I was in my right mind, I would have done something, said something... but instead, I turned and stumbled out of the restaurant.

Once we were outside, Dakota found the limo and opened the door.

"Come on." she said to me. She seemed to be in a rush.

I waved her off and turned to Taylor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled up at him. "Bye... bye..." I muttered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he hissed.

I suddenly couldn't see straight, and my drunken mind wondered if the 7th beer was a bad idea. "Huh?" I stumbled to stay up.

Taylor held onto my waist to keep me standing. "Your freaking drunk, Kristen! That's not like you, what's going on?"

"Nothing..." I hiccupped, then leaned up and kissed him.

He pushed me off and I stumbled backwards. "No. Come back to me when your sober." and with that, he turned and walked back into the restaurant.

I turned to Dakota. She was gone.

I climbed inside the limo to find her there, staring out the window.

"What?" I asked with a hiccup.

She ignored me then leaned forward towards the driver. "Can you take me home?" she asked, giving him the address. "No, take her home. Thanks."

I shut the door and the car started moving.

"Why are you going home?" I asked, my words falling over each other.

She scowled at me. "Because your a drunken, cheating fool."

I felt myself get shot in the heart. "Huh?"

"Never mind." she grumbled, sliding farther down in her seat.

"Dakota I-" I tried to touch her, but she hit my away.

"Leave me alone."

"Dakota..." She ignored me. I turned from her and pulled my seat belt on. I felt sick suddenly, partly from being drunk and partly from suddenly loosing Dakota. I tried to stare forward and beat the sickness, but it was to hard. I closed my eyes, before leaning forward and asking the driver to stop. I hopped out of the limo and threw up on the side of the road.


	11. Chapter 11: Without You

Chapter 11: Without you

How did I keep loosing the thing most important to me?

I know how, I'm a idiot, and Mr. Joseph is a jerk.

That's how I've lost her, and it's two very stupid reason to loose somebody so important.

"I might as well die." I grumbled, running my hand through my hair. _No, _I thought. _I don't need to die, I need to talk to Mr. Joseph._

I didn't want to, I hated even seeing the man, but I had to do something, I had to give him a piece of my mind.

So here I was, driving to Mr. Joseph's office. It was raining like crazy and I could barely see the road, but I had to do it. I couldn't stand another day was sitting in my house, thinking about all I've lost. _Dakota..._

I pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of my car. I locked it quickly as I ran towards the building. I held my hood down as I ran. I was soaked when I entered the building. There was no one at the front desk, so I just walked back. I knocked on Mr. Joseph's door.

"Come in." I heard a voice say. A women's voice...?

I opened the door. A young women had taken Mr. Joseph's place at his desk. She had a notepad and pen in her hand, over to the side of the room was Mr. Joseph. He stood facing the wall, his hands folded behind his back.

"Mr. Joseph." I grumbled. He turned around and smiled as he saw me.

"Aw, Kristen. 'Bout time you showed up." he motioned with his right hand. "Come in, come in." I stepped all the way into the room and sat on a chair in front of his desk. Mr. Joseph walked behind the desk, but didn't ask the women to move. He leaned towards me.

"You knew I would come?" I asked through my teeth, trying to keep my anger down.

"Yes, yes." he said with a smile. I glared. "Of course you would come, I broke you and Dakota up!" he sounded to happy. I stood quickly, and leaned over the desk at him.

"Shut the fuck up, Joseph." I hissed. "And wipe that stupid grin off your face."

His grin became bigger, and he glanced at the women below us. She was taking notes. I grabbed the notepad from her and read it.

"Wow, this is low, Joseph, even for you." It was a article in progress about everything I was doing right now. It didn't say what magazine, but I could tell Mr. Joseph was just trying to make me crash and burn.

Mr. Joseph nodded at the women. She was looking very guilty now. "Miss Sarah over here is from _People _magazine. I was in the middle of a interview about you when you came in." he chuckled and folded his hands in front of him. "You just made this so much better, Kristen! For me, that is. Your about to crash and burn, and so is your little girl friend."

I twitched. _She's not my girl friend._ I wanted to say, but I wouldn't give him that pleasure. "Don't bring Dakota into this."

"Why not? After all, it's my job to trash people like you." his eyes were full of evil. I was ready to kill him now.

I waved the notebook at him. "No, your not getting this back, and Sarah isn't gonna run this story either." I glanced at Sarah, she blushed and turned her eyes from me. She was only ordered to come here, she didn't want this. _God this world..._

I turned around and headed for the door, still holding onto the notebook.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Joseph asked, there was something to pleased about his voice.

"I'm going home, and your not getting your notebook back."

"There are other notebooks in the world, Kristen." I scowled and stopped walking as he said his name. "And I can remember my words. This story is still happening, your still going to crash, along with Dakota."

I flipped around and threw the notebook on the ground. There was no stopping now, I was past no return with my anger. I was ready to _kill _Mr. Joseph.

Half a hour later, I found myself standing outside Dakota's house, my hands in fist, with my right hand burning red. I walked up to the door slowly, flash backs hanging in the back of my mind...

"_I, uh..." she turned and looked me straight in the eye for the first time for the whole morning. "I think I'm in love with you."_

_ I froze. Everything in my body didn't work for a total of 5 seconds. Suddenly, her words stuck, and I looked at her. "Re-re-really?" I stuttered like a idiot._

_ She nodded slowly, but her face was serious, no smile._

_ "We-we-we-well, that was what I needed to tell you." I said slowly._

_ She finally smiled, making me feel warm inside. "Okay." she said._

I half smiled as I remembered that first moment we found each other. But I had screwed up so quickly, and I pushed by the images of kissing Taylor. I wondered what was wrong with me.

I reached the front door and knocked slowly, twice. Dakota opened the door. She wore sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. Her was obviously hadn't been brushed yet, and she still had the morning tiredness in her eyes. I couldn't help but smile. She looked beautiful.

"Hi." I finally said.

"Hey." She leaned against the half opened door. She seemed to be blocking me out.

"Can I come in?" I managed to ask.

She shook her head. "We can talk out here."

I frowned, then nodded. "Okay. I wanna start by saying, I never meant to hurt you. Your probably the most important thing in my life, and I don't deserve you." I paused, she didn't say anything. I had her attention at least. "And," I continued, "I went to Mr. Joseph today, and he set that whole thing up. He got me drunk just to tear us apart. I know that doesn't change anything, I could have stopped drinking, so I don't blame you if your still mad. I just want you to know the truth."

I stopped, and she stayed quiet for a while. Finally, she spoke. "What's the whole truth?" she asked.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You have forgotten one part from the truth."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I love you."

_There was a moment in life when I thought I should just give up._

"I might as well die."

_But I've learned, there's always a reason to live. My reason: Dakota. Dakota is my reason, she's my everything, and when I loose her, well, _"I might as well die."_. _

_ But I have her now, she's mine. I got her back, and I don't know how. But she's mine, hopefully for forever..._

"What?" I said, staring like a idiot.

"I love you." she repeated. "I never had a reason to stop loving you. I simply disliked you for a moment in time." she smiled her amazing smile and I fell in love with her all over again. I stepped towards her and threw my arms around her, holding her close. She pulled back and we kissed.

When we finished, she glanced at my hand."What happened t your hand?"

I glanced down at my red hand. It still hurt. "Oh, I punched Mr. Joseph's wall."

"Really." she said with a smirk.

"He really pisses me off." I muttered.

"I know." she said with a smile, before pulling me inside the house, towards her bedroom.

**A/N: YAYY! it's all happy again :)**

**So anyways, Mr. Joseph isn't dead after all, he'll probably come back ;)**

**Next chapter I'll take a break from drama though... It may end up being a bit of a filler, IDK.**

As always, please review! I love hearing from you guys :)


	12. Chapter 12: On her pillow

**Hey peeps. Okay, this chapter is a complete filler, and there's to much fluff for me own good. Drama will happen in the next chapter, though. Stay tuned.**

**Love you guys, and thanks for all the positive reviews. Keep it up :)**

Chapter 12, On her pillow

Dakota moaned, and I felt my stomach flip. _God, was it really going to happen this time?_

Our eyes met, and I smiled. She closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the pleasure I was giving her.

I kept kissing her neck, and slowly moved my lips down to her bare shoulders, and finally down to her breasts. My heart beat faster as I kissed her breasts, she moaned again. My stomach flipped.

I kept doing all I could to get her to moan again, but before she could, she pulled my head up to hers and kissed me. Finally, she was taking charge. I grinned against her lips as she flipped us, now she lay on top of me. She moved away for a moment to pulled my shirt and bra off. The look on her face was turning me on. I loved it when she took charge, she wasn't little 16 year old. I loved it.

But she stopped, and just stared at me.

"What?" I muttered.

She suddenly looked small and helpless. Had I done something wrong?

"What?" I repeated. No, don't fail me now, Dakota.

"I... I..." she trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I keep going to far." I feared aloud,

She shook her head. "I don't know what to do."

"What?"

"I don't know how to do any of this stuff. I don't want to mess up." she blushed, and I couldn't help but smirk it her. Now who was the clueless one?

"That doesn't matter." I whispered, sitting up with her still on me. I held her close, feeling our bare chests rub against each other. Nothing felt better then that.

"Yeah it does." she sighed, her face getting redder.

"Just, try."

She stayed still, not moving.

I sighed, and squeezed her. Our bodies rubbed together again, I held back a smile. "Please, try." I whispered into her ear.

I saw her eyes close, and I lightly kissed her cheek. She took a deep, shaky breath. She was obviously turned on now, I smirked at my success. There was no turning back now. I'd won.

I kissed her again, slowly moving down her face and to her neck. A small moan left her lips as I nibbled at her neck. I smirked against her.

Slowly, I ended up on top of her again, and I started to pull her pants off. She was eager now, I could tell. She took my pants off to, not waiting to take my underwear off, then I went ahead and got her underwear off to. I took a few moments to study her body. She was beautiful, of course.

Sitting on top of her, I moved my hands down her stomach, towards her legs. She shivered, and I looked up at her. She nodded me on. I smiled, and whispered almost silently.

"I love you."

"I love you." she replied.

The rest of a blur, and I honestly don't know how far we went. All I know was she wanted me, and I wanted her, and nothing else in the world seemed to matter.

I woke up the next morning with Dakota laying next to me. She was already awake, and she was staring at me.

"Watching me sleep?" I asked, rubbing me eyes.

She giggled, and nodded.

"Creeper."

"I'm not a creeper." she laughed.

"Your watching me sleep."

"So? Haven't _you_ watched _me _sleep?"

I paused, then nodded. "Fair enough."

She giggled again, and I felt my heart melt.

"Your amazing." the words just slipped out.

She paused, then flushed red. "Thanks. Your not to bad yourself."

I smiled and kissed her, feeling her soft lips against mine was like heaven. I could die right now and be okay, I swear.

"I'm hungry." she said when we stopped.

I laughed. "I kiss you and you say 'I'm hungry'?"

She nodded, very serious.

"Then eat." I said.

"Okay." she rolled out of bed, taking the sheet with her.

"Must you cover yourself?" I asked, sitting up.

"Yes." she said. "It's cold."

"No it's not."

"Shut up."

"Never."

She turned and smiled at me. I smiled back, and my heart sped up. This was to perfect, where did I go right?

She left the bedroom, leaving me alone with no covers. I sighed and got out of bed. Not feeling like getting dressed, I found her rope and put it on. I joined her in the kitchen where she stood in front of the toaster.

"You took my rope." she noted, glancing at me.

"Is that a problem?"

"No." she paused. "But it's going to smell like cigarettes now."

I laughed. "Wash it."

She turned to face me. "Even if you smell like cigarettes, I still love the way you smell. Why would I wash that off?"

I grinned, feeling like I was getting more love then I needed. I grabbed her and kissed her. "I love you."

"I know." she said with a smirk, and kissed me again. We kept kissing, even after her toast popped up, we kept going. Finally, she dropped the sheet from her and she opened the rope on me. I pressed her naked body against mine, wanting nothing more then that feeling.


	13. Chapter 13: Shocker

Chapter 13, Shocker

"I remember the first time I met you." I muttered. We were laying on her bed, I was playing with her beautiful long blonde hair.

"Oh yeah?" she said.

I nodded, biting my lip. "It was on the set of New Moon, in a tent." I paused, smiling. "I remember thinking you had the most amazing smile."

She giggled. "Really?"

"Yeah." I paused, then added. "You still do."

She giggled again.

"We started talking, and I knew in that moment you would be my best friend." Of course, I never guessed I would fall in love with her... "When I heard you'd signed on to do The Runaways, I was so excited to get to work with you again, because at that point, we weren't yet best friends." I paused, and saw she was still smiling. She nodded me on, enjoying my story.

"Well, I had been right," I continued, "You did become my best friend."

"And your my best friend." she chimed in.

I nodded. "I think I really figured out that I loved you on the last day of filming The Runaways, though I denied it until after Eclipse." I looked at her, and dropped her hair.

"I love you." she muttered.

"I love you." I repeated, leaning forward and kissing her. Just then, my cell phone rang. I grumbled to myself as I grabbed it from the floor. Caller ID said Taylor. "What Taylor?" I said, sounding more annoyed then I wanted to.

"You might want to turn on the TV."

"Why?"

"Just trust me. Channel 100."

"Okay." I grumbled, standing up. I waved to Dakota, and she followed me into her living room. I turned on her TV and flipped to channel 100. What I saw shocked me.

_"Kristen Stewart and Dakota Fanning caught kissing in Dakota's house!"_

My mouth fell open, and I hung up the phone. "What?"

_"Celebrity export Mr. Joseph was the one to take these juicy photos." _

Photos of me and Dakota kissing in her bed room (luckily we had cloths on) flashed across the screen. I winced.

_"Mr. Joseph said that Dakota and Kristen have been dating for a while, but broke up after Kristen cheated on Dakota with Taylor Lautner, her hot Twilight co-star."_

My hands turned into fists. Was this for real?

_"Well, if Dakota and Kristen _were _broken up, their not anymore!"_

I turned the TV off and looked at Dakota. I had never seen her so angry before, and really mean it. Her face was slightly red, her eyes were partly closed, and her hands were balled in fists. I touched her arm.

"Dakota?"

"What?" she hissed.

"It's okay."

"No it's not!" Now she was ready to cry, and so was I.

"It'll be okay."

"No it won't!"

I knew she wasn't right, but I believed she was. "What are we gonna do?" I breathed, letting into the pain I felt. I wasn't the strong one, she was, and when we both failed, it was hopeless.

"Kill Mr. Joseph." she grumbled.

I sighed. "That would be awesome."

There was a pause, and my phone rang. It was Taylor again.

"Hi." I grumbled into the phone.

"So you watched it?

"Yes." I crossed my arms and turned my back to Dakota who was still fuming.

"I'm so sorry Kristen."

"Yeah, me too."

He paused, then spoke slowly. "We've gotta stop Mr. Joseph before he does anything else."

I nodded, then remembered I was on the phone. "What can we do?"

"I'm not sure. Sleep on it, tomorrow, we'll attack."

Taylor appeared at Dakota's house the next morning with a big grin on his face. He obviously had a plan.

"Heyyyy." he greeted me and Dakota. He stepped into her house, never loosing his grin.

"Hi." I said, rubbing my eyes. I was so tired. I wanted to sleep late today, but Taylor had waken me up at a horrible 10:30 am. I was beat.

"I have a plan." he said proudly.

"Good. What is it?" Dakota said. She sounded so serious. She seemed to be the most upset about this whole thing.

"We trash Mr. Joseph."

"How?" Dakota asked.

"In a interview. We start a rumor or something."

I yawned. "Who's gonna do it?"

"One of you." he eyed me and Dakota like he was choosing his kickball team in gym class. I sighed. "Kristen, you could call your manager to you a interview."

"One problem." I said. "I am without a manager."

"Oh." Taylor turned to Dakota. "I guess it's you then."

"Okay. How soon do we need the interview?"

"Soon. Like today or tomorrow." Since when did Taylor become so sure of all this? I was so lost, and sooooo tired!

"Alright." Dakota pulled her cell phone out. I swear, she slept with that thing. She always had it around.

I yawned again, and rubbed my whole face. Taylor eyed me.

"Dakota, do you have any coffee for her?"

"Yeah." Dakota led us to the kitchen as she called her manager.

Taylor put some water on as Dakota made the call. The next thing I knew, I had a cup of coffee in front of me and Dakota was going on a live interview in three hours.

I sat in the lobby of some huge studio. In the room next to me, Dakota was doing a live interview. Me and Taylor sat watching a small TV that had the whole thing on it.

Dakota had already answered some questions, mostly ones about her next movie and her cheerleading. The usual. But now it came time for the rumor questions, and the interviewer looked much to excited about it.

"So, Dakota." she began. "Mr. Joseph, celebrity export, says that you and Kristen Stewart are dating?"

"I'm gonna start by saying that Mr. Joseph is a jerk." As Dakota said this, I smiled, and the interviewer laughed. "No, I'm serious." Dakota continued. "Kristen's old manager took us to meet him, and he was just out to get us. He wanted to ruin us."

"Really? That's true?"

"Yes, 100%"

"Wow." the interviewer leaned back in her chair.

Bingo, I thought, Mr. Joseph was trashed for good.

"He sounds like a real jerk." the interviewer said. I smiled. Smack, another big hit against Mr. Joseph.

"He is." Dakota said, still so serious.

"Well, I'm not sure how many people are gonna read his blog or even listen to him after this." The interviewer said with a laugh. I laughed with her. "Well, one more question," the interviewer said. I didn't pay much attention, I'd already heard what I needed to heard. When Dakota got out here, I was gonna give her a great big hug, and maybe even a kiss if no one was around. "It's the question that's on everyones minds, are you dating Kristen?"

I turned my head back at the TV. _What? _I watched Dakota bit down on her lip. _Lie, Dakota, lie! _Mentally telling her things wouldn't work. She was on the spot, but she had to lie! Our relationship wouldn't be excepted, nor was it even legal. _Don't fail me Dakota, please, just lie._

"Hm, about that..." she trailed off. I bit down on my lip and leaned forward.

"She's in the studio now, outside, right?"

"Yes." Dakota nodded.

"Can we bring her in?"

_Oh. No._

I turned to Taylor. He shrugged as the doors opened and a stage man walked towards me.

I heard the interviewer talking to the cheering crowd, "Everyone, please welcome, Kristen Stewart."

MY heart beat faster, my palms began to sweat. _No, no no! _I stood, not knowing what else to do. Taylor pushed me on, and I found myself wandering onto the stage. I saw the crowd clapping for me, I saw Dakota's worried face, I saw the cameras, and I saw the interviewer who I wished I knew the name of.

She stood and hugged me, like I should know who she was. She welcomed me to a empty seat that had been there from the beginning like they had been planning this all along. I kinda wished I'd done something with my hopeless hair.

"Welcome, Kristen."

"Hey." I managed. I felt stupid.

"So, you were watching us, you know the question. Are you two dating?"

I passed a worried glance at Dakota. She was smiling, and I wondered why. She reached over and took my hand.

"Yes." she said the word so smoothly, and the worried face I had seen before was gone. The crowd gasped, the interviewer raised her eyebrows, and I nearly fainted.

_Oh Dakota, what are you getting us into?_


	14. Chapter 14, Going Public

Chapter 14, Going Public

When Twilight first start filming, I pretty much fell in love with Rob. He made it all to easy.

I'm not sure why, but that popped into my head as I sat in front of a crowd of open mouths and raised eyebrows. Maybe because if Dakota had just told them I was dating Rob, they would be smiling, and not frowning.

The world is really screwed up.

"So, the two of you are dating?"

"Yes." Dakota said again.

I sank lower in my seat. "Thoughts, Kristen?" the interviewer said.

I sighed. "No."

"You seem upset."

"I'm annoyed." I grumbled.

"Why?" Gosh, this interviewer just didn't back down.

"Because your stupid audience is gasping like I just killed a puppy or something."

No one said anything.

I went on. "Is it really that hard to believe that just maybe I'm not straight?"

The crowd muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"You all are horrible, really." Dakota nudged me, and I sighed. "Sorry."

"I support you, Kristen." I heard a small voice say. I turned towards the audience. A young girl, no older then 6 or 7, was standing in the front row,

"Huh?" I said, sounding stupid.

"I don't care if your dating Dakota, I still like you." her voice was so little and sweet.

I gulped slowly. "Thanks."

She smiled and her mom took her hand.

"Thank you a lot." I said. "You all should be more like her." I said, looking at the rest of the crowd. They all looked guilty. I felt proud.

"I think your crazy." Dakota said on the ride home.

"I think your beautiful."I replied, not moving my eyes from the window of the car.

"Thanks." I could almost feel her blushing.

"And I'm not crazy. Your the crazy one." I said.

"Maybe." she muttered.

"I hope I don't get sent to jail for dating you." I turned and grinned at her. "It will be your fault after all."

"Your not going to jail." she almost looked worried. "Don't say things like that."

I set my hand on her leg and squeezed. "I'm never leaving you."

The sun was setting when we got to Dakota's house. Taylor had been driving us, and he said goodbye.

"Mr. Joseph is done for sure." he said with a grin.

"Thanks Taylor." I said. He drove off, leaving me and Dakota alone.

We entered her house, and I headed straight to her kitchen.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" I said, opening her fridge.

"Make me some of whatever your getting." she called from the living room. I heard the TV turn on.

I left the fridge and found some chips sitting around. I grabbed them and brought them into the living room. I fell onto the couch next to Dakota. She snuggle into my chest and I held the bag of chips out. We ate and watched TV in silence.

"This show is really stupid." I commented.

"I know." she muttered.

"Why are we watching it?" I asked.

"I don't know."

I laughed because she was so freaking cute.

"What?" she said.

"You are the cutest person I have ever met."

"Thanks." I felt her blush.

We fell asleep there, and I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing.When I answered, I found out it was the always awful Mr. Joseph.

"Kristen, fancy you picking up Dakota's phone!" he said. I hated the fact he was probably smiling.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"Oh, let's not get rude now, darling."

Darling? Who did he think he was? "What do you want, Joseph?"

"Just calling to tell Dakota how nice it was of her to say all those things. Really, it's helped me so much."

"Cut to it, Joseph." I snapped.

"I won't rest until I'm back at the top." he muttered in a evil, deep voice. I shivered at his words.

"At least we knocked you down."

I felt him grin through the phone. "You win this round, but I've got a thousand more chances."

"Bring it on." And I hung up the phone. I turned around and looked at Dakota, who was still peacefully asleep. I paused, and reached for the phone. I hesitated, then pressed redial.

Mr. Joseph picked up on the second ring. "Yes Ms. Stewart." he knew I would call, he knew what to say, he knew what he was doing.

"Don't hurt Dakota." I grumbled into the phone.

Again, I felt him grin on the other side of the phone. "My poor, poor dear. Afraid poor little Dakota will get hurt. She's a big girl now, you know."

"Shut up. This is between you and me, not her."

"Then why did she go on the air and trash me? Were you to scared to?"

I paused, trying to not yell. I didn't need Dakota to wake up to me yelling. "I would have, but because of you I don't have a manager."

"I guess I play this game well then, huh?"

I gridded my teeth and pushed my nails into my leg. "You planned this whole thing, didn't you?"

"Yes, nice of you to catch on." he said. I hated his voice so much. "Now you see Ms. Stewart, now I can go after Dakota for trashing me, and no one will think badly. It's all to perfect."

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"And once she's down, you'll go down quicker then a ballon with no air." he chuckled. "You need her so much, you can't live without her."

"Shut up." I repeated. It was all I could think to say.

"I realized after the whole cheating thing that bringing you down first wouldn't work, so I went after Dakota." he chuckled again. "It's going to end soon, Kristen, then you can crawl back to your hole and be down for."

"Why?" I asked.

"This is what I do." he was serious now. "And I'm damn good at it."

**A/N: Yeah, so Mr. Joseph is a jerk... I really hate him, like a lot. But this story needs some action so he's returned.**

Tell me what you think?


	15. Chapter 15, Break

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm soooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been really busy with school and then I went away for the weekend and then it was Halloween... Sorry.****Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 15, Break

"Who was that?"

I turned my head to see Dakota looking at me with half closed eyes.

"Mr. Joseph." I grumbled. I set her phone down and moved my legs onto the couch, holding my knees against my chest.

"What did he say?" she asked slowly.

"He's going to end you. And it won't be mean because you just trash him. He planned the whole thing out."

Dakota was silent and it worried me. Was she okay? Or terrified... "Hey, it's okay." I said slowly, bringing one of my arms around her and pulling her close. "I'll fight for you. I'll defend you. Nothing will touch you. I promise."

She looked at me with her big blue eyes that made me melt every time. "I love you."

"Right back at you." I grinned and leaned in to kiss her.

The day was slow, which gave me plenty of time to worry about Mr. Joseph. I didn't know what he was going to do next, or how he would do it. But I planned to spend every second with Dakota making sure she was okay. Nothing was gonna touch my girl!

"You look really angry." Dakota said as we stood by her front door, attempting to go outside.

"I'm not." I lied. I was angry and worried. If we dared go outside we were bound to be trampled by paparazzi. Sometimes, I hated being famous.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. We both jumped and Dakota opened the door slowly. It was Taylor. I hadn't even noticed his car pull up.

"Hi girls." he said with a grin.

"Hey." I muttered without emotion.

Taylor frowned. "Smile." he muttered to me.

"I can't." I crossed my arms.

Dakota quickly explained what had happened. Taylor frowned. "Oh, well..." he trailed off. "Why don't I take you girls out somewhere? Huh?"

"The paparazzi." I grumbled.

"Why gives a shit?" Taylor said. "Come on Mrs. Grumpy. Your just giving Mr. Joseph what he wants by staying inside." he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside into the hot California air.

Dakota followed behind smiling. I could tell she was holding back a laugh. I shot her a glare which made her burst out laughing.

"Stop!" I cried.

"Taylor, we've gotta do something. She's loosing her happiness." Dakota said, joining me.

"I know, we've got out work set out for us." They both laughed and Taylor pulled me along, opening the door to his car. "In the back with Dakota." he told me, Dakota climbing in after me.

"Is this a kidnapping?" I asked, feeling more and more it was.

Taylor laughed as he climbed into the drivers seat. "No, we've just lost our minds, right Dakota?"

"Yup." she giggled.

"Kidnappers..." I grumbled sinking lower into my seat. The worst part was I didn't mind be kidnapped by Taylor or Dakota. Both was almost heaven in a weird way... I mentally slapped myself. My mind is dirty.

We ended up at some little restaurant I'd never heard of. Taylor was having way to much fun and grinning from ear to ear.

"Stop grinning." I snapped at him.

His grin got bigger. Dakota laughed but I wasn't sure if she was laughing at me or Taylor.

"Do you think their steak is good?" Taylor muttered to no one.

I watched Dakota as she inspected her menu. She looked really adorable right now. Her blonde hair was perfect and her lips covered in just the right amount of lip stick. I _needed _her right now. I felt my heart beat faster and I realized she was slowly turning me on. Why right here? Why right now? I dug my finger nails into my thigh and watched in pain as she licked her lips. Her shirt was cut low, killing me inside.

"Dakota." I hissed at her.

"Hm?" she said, looking up from her menu. I think just by seeing the look in my eyes she knew what was going on. I felt Taylor glance at me.

"What are you, a teenage boy?" he asked a big grin on his face.

"Shut up." I snapped at him. He kept grinning.

Suddenly I felt Dakota's little hand on mine under the table. "Come on." She pulled me up and she guided me towards the bathroom, leaving Taylor grinning at us.

Lucky for us, the bathroom was one room and we could both go in without having to squeeze in a stall.

I had Dakota pinned against the wall and I was licking her neck. A small moan escaped her lips, making my smirk and kiss her along her shoulder. I slowly tried to lift her shirt off, but she pushed my hands away.

"Kristen, we can't do this here." she said breathless.

"Why not?" I muttered not lifting my face from her neck. I sucked harder.

A little louder moan came this time. My stomach fumbled. "Because someone's probably waiting for the bathroom." she muttered.

"Who cares? They can hold it." I kissed her jaw.

"Kristen..." she moaned again as I nibbled at her ear. "Kristen..." Finally, she started to kiss me back. I knew she would after awhile, but she started quicker then I thought she would.

Dakota made a point to press herself again me, rubbing our hips together and making me moan against her lips. She giggled every time I made any noise, and continued to do the things I liked. Soon enough, she was pulling my shirt off.

"You can take my shirt off but I can't take yours off?" I asked between kisses as my shirt hit the floor.

"Sorry." Dakota muttered, moving my hands so I could remove her shirt. I did quickly, throwing it on top of mine. I removed her bra as well and soon enough we were both shirtless, pressing out chests together. She moaned again, making me want her so bad.

I kissed her down her neck and shoulder and reached her breasts, kissing them each with care. She moaned louder then ever, and I reached over to the light switch, turning the fan on in hope it would keep people from hearing us. Another loud moan left her lips suddenly, and I kissed her quickly to quiet her.

"Oh Kristen..." she said between breaths as I went back to her chest. "More..." she whimpered. I smirked again her chest and began to tug at her pants when my cell phone rang in my back pocket. I was going to ignore it, but it was Taylor's ring tone. Love story...

"Hey." I said, pulling away from Dakota with the phone in my ear.

"You having sex yet?" he asked.

I wanted to slap him through the phone. "Shut up." I paused and glanced at Dakota. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavy. My heart pounded into the sky. "What is it?"

"You might wanna hurry up because there are at least 3 girls waiting for the bathroom right now."

"Shit." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Okay, we're coming out. Bye."

"See ya." he hung up.

I turned around to Dakota. "Sorry, you were right. 3 girls waiting to piss and we're holding them up." I reached onto the floor and threw her her bra and shirt. I grabbed mine as well.

We get dressed in silence. I kissed her on the cheek as she reached for the door handle. "Hey, we're going back to your house tonight, don't worry."

She giggled and opened the door. Sure enough, three girls were tapping their feet and staring at us. I was still leaning in close to Dakota and I think the oldest woman could tell what me and Dakota had been doing. I coughed and straightened up. We headed back to our table laughing.


	16. Chapter 16, More then a crush

Chapter 16, More then a crush (It ends here)

Dakota was under me, sweating and breathing heavily. I grinned down at her closed eyes. I moved my hips again against her, making another small moan leave her lips. I felt her back arch as she tried to get more. I smirked at my girlfriend, and moved my hands along her body. Another small moan left her lips.

I was always genital with her. Dakota was fragile, and I didn't want to hurt her, because I was afraid I'd loose her, and I knew from the past I couldn't do that. I fell apart without her, I pretty much lost my mind and went crazy.

So I was careful with her. I made sure I never went to far, that I never pushed her to do something she didn't want to. I was more then a gentleman with her, which I always found a little funny. But I guess I am the man in the relationship, that doesn't surprise me at all.

Another moan left Dakota's mouth, making my bit my lip. I continued running my hands all over he body, she shuddered at my touch.

"Oh... Kristen..." she muttered. I smiled as she spoke my name. It made me feel light and fluffy inside, like there was nothing else in the world but me in Dakota. Of course there was so much. Like Mr. Joseph for one. Trying to take us down... What the fuck was his problem, anyway?

"What's wrong?" Dakota asked quietly. Just then I realized I was frowning. Before I could answer, Dakota had flipped us over so she was on top of me. She started to touch me the way I'd touched her. The girl caught on quick. Suddenly, I'd forgotten all about Mr. Joseph because I was lost in the world of pleasure.

The next day I woke up feeling all fuzzy and warm instead. I felt so happy I could die. But then Dakota woke up, and I didn't want to die. I wanted to live. To live with Dakota, forever and always.

"Morning." she muttered, sitting up.

I sat up as well and kiss her on the cheek. "I'm starving, come on." I dragged her out of bed and into her kitchen. I pulled milk of the fridge and found some cereal too. I got out a bowel (I knew where everything was in her kitchen) and poured the cereal into it. Dakota wandered into the living room and I heard the TV turn on. I listened as she flipped through channels, then suddenly stopped.

_"Today a man that's mostly known by the name os Mr. Joseph was arrested for threatening two actresses Dakota Fanning and Kristen Stewart. Mr. Joseph is going to stand trial but for now remains in jail. More on the story later this afternoon."_

I spilled the milk I pouring. "WHAT?" I shouted, running over to the living room. I stared at the TV as it went onto a story about little kids dying somewhere in Africa.

"Holy crap." Dakota muttered.

"I can't believe it..." I breathed, then turned to Dakota and threw my arms around her. She wrapped hers around my waist and we jumped up and down hugging. Suddenly, my phone rang. I picked it up from the couch.

"Hello?" I asked, one arm still around Dakota.

"Happy?" It was Taylor.

"YES! How did you know?" I said, smiling into the phone.

"I reported him to the police." I could see Taylor smiling.

"OH MY GOD! You're kidding!"

"Nope." he said, sounding very proud. "You're welcome."

"THANK YOU!" I turned to Dakota and threw the phone at her. After a few moments of talking to Taylor, she was jumping up and down.She hung up and handed me the phone.

"I feel a little bad." she said, pouting.

"Why?" I asked. "We're free, now."

"But he didn't deserve to go to jail."

"Uh, yeah he did. We have no idea what he was planning to do. He could have killed one of us. I'm so glad Taylor did something."

Dakota nodded. "I guess you right."

I grinned and kissed her on her warm, soft lips. "I love you."

She giggled and blushed. I felt my heart flutter. "I love you too."

"Don't ever leave me." I breathed against her face.

"Never." she agreed, slowly wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me in for another kiss. I kissed her back and pushed her onto the couch.

Finally, she was mine, forever and always. Nothing would change the way I felt, and nothing could change how she felt for me. We were one, meant to be together. And now here we were, free at last. I smiled against her lips as I kissed her. She was so much more then a silly little crush.

The End

**A/N: Yup, it's over. I loved writing this story and maybe write another DakotaStew story, but for now it's resting. I'm still working on my Jane/Bella story, I Adore You, Sweet Pain, so go check it out. Thanks for reading and supporting my writing. It means a lot to me.**


End file.
